paradoxicalechoesfandomcom-20200214-history
His Majesty's Infantry
Background on left shoulder.]] The backbone of the Jod Military Force's ground operations, His Majesty's Infantry (HMI) fills most combat roles, from standard Infantryman to Provost Guard, Reconnaissance Snipers, and Special Tactics Troopers (special forces). Ranks Enlisted The founding blocks of the King's Army starts with the enlisted rank; ages 18 to 43, the enlisted soldier begins at Army Recruit (in training), then goes to Private once past training and assigned to a military unit; although it should be noted that Privates are not combat rated (only Private First Class & higher is). From Private, it goes up: Private First Class, Specialist, Specialist Class (One, Two, Three, Four, Five), Lance Corporal, and Corporal. Unlike most armies, the HMI does not consider Lance Corporal & Corporal non-commissioned officers, rather, they see them as senior Fireteam leaders. Non-Commissioned Officers The much sought-after Non-Commissioned Officer (NCO) rank for any warrior, the NCOs encompass Sergeant, Staff Sergeant, First Sergeant, Master Sergeant, and can rise as far as Sergeant Major within the army; the only higher rank for non-commissioned officers is Command Sergeant Major, which is the highest staff NCO at the Infantry Division level, and the Sergeant Major of the Army, which oversees all NCOs from a administrative point of view. Officers See Infantry Officer Corps. Basic Organization Fireteam The basic unit in His Majesty's Infantry, the Fireteam composes of 4 soldiers lead by a Lance Corporal or Corporal: * Lance Corporal * Specialist Class (one through five) * Specialist * Private First Class Squad The Squad is 9 soldiers or two Fireteams plus a Sergeant. * Command: Sergeant * Fireteam 1 ** Lance Corporal ** Specialist Class (one through five) ** Specialist ** Private First Class * Fireteam 2 ** Corporal ** Specialist Class (one through five) ** Specialist ** Private First Class Section The Section is 20 soldiers or two Squads plus a Medic (Private First Class) & a Staff Sergeant in command. Platoon (2nd) The Platoon (2nd) is two Sections plus a Command Element of a Medic (Specialist), Signaller (Lance Corporal), Master Sergeant, and a Second Lieutenant for a total of 44 soldiers. The 2nd grade refers to the Second Lieutenant. Platoon (1st) The Platoon (1st) is two Sections plus a Command Element of a Medic (Lance Corporal), Signaller (Corporal), First Sergeant, and a First Lieutenant for a total of 44 soldiers. The 1st grade refers to the First Lieutenant. Company The Company is two Platoons (1st, 2nd) plus a Command Element of 2 Cooks (Specialist, Lance Corporal), 2 Armorers (Private First Class, Specialist), 3 Snipers (Specialist, Lance Corporal, Corporal), Medic (Corporal), Signaller (Sergeant), Intelligence Officer (Staff Sergeant), Sergeant Major (Senior NCO, assistant to the CO), and Captain (Command Officer or CO). 100 soldiers total. Battalion The Battalion is 5 Companies (500 soldiers) plus a Command Element of a Cook (Corporal), Armorer (Lance Corporal), Gunsmith (Corporal), Blacksmith (Sergeant), Quartermaster (Sergeant), Medic (Sergeant), Sniper (Sergeant), Signaller (Staff Sergeant), Intelligence Officer (Master Sergeant), Command Sergeant Major (Senior NCO, assistant to the CO), and Major (Command Officer or CO). The Command Element is also equipped with a Provost Guard of 3 Squads to act as a bodyguard for the Command Element and to help police the 5 companies. The Provost Guard is overseen by a Staff Sergeant for 28 soldiers total. The total amount of soldiers in a Battalion is 539. * Combat Troops: 500 * Provost Guard: 28 * Command, Logistics, Support: 11 Regiment The Regiment is 2 Battalions, where the second Battalion is overseen by a Lieutenant Colonel (instead of a Major) and acts as the Senior Battalion. A separate Regimental Command & Support Element'' (RCE)'' oversees a Regiment's overall operations of a 2 Cooks (Staff Sergeant, Master Sergeant), 3 Armorers (Corporal, Sergeant, Staff Sergeant), 2 Gunsmiths (Sergeant, Staff Sergeant), 2 Blacksmiths (Staff Sergeant, Master Sergeant), Quartermaster (Staff Sergeant), 2 Medics (Staff Sergeant, Master Sergeant), 2 Snipers (Staff Sergeant, Master Sergeant), Signaller (Master Sergeant), Intelligence Officer (First Sergeant), Command Sergeant Major (Senior NCO, assistant to the CO), and Colonel (Command Officer or CO). Furthermore, the RCE is equipped with a doctor & 5 nurses. The RCE is finally equipped with a Provost Guard of 6 Squads to act as a bodyguard for the Regimental Command & Support Element and to help police the 10 companies. The Provost Guard is overseen by 2 Staff Sergeants & a Master Sergeant for 57 soldiers total. The total soldiers for a regiment is 1,159. * Combat Troops: 1,000 * Provost Guard: 57 * Command, Logistics, Support: 18 Brigade The Brigade is 4 Regiments overseen by a Brigadier General (with a Senior Colonel & Major assisting as Second-in-Command & Aide-de-camp respectfully). The Brigade has its own Brigade Command & Support Element (BCE) which is 1 Platoon of Provost Guard, 1 Company of Armorers, Blacksmiths, Gunsmiths, Cooks, Quartermasters, Clerks, Orderlies, and 1 Company of Mechanics, Military Engineering, Military Intelligence, and Military Medicine. The total soldiers for a Brigade is 4,883. * Combat Troops: 4,000 * Provost Guard: 44 * Command, Logistics, Support: 203 Division The Division is 4 Brigades overseen by a Major General (with a Senior Brigadier General & Colonel assisting as Second-in-Command & Aide-de-camp respectfully). The Major General has his own Division Headquarters Staff ''(DHS) which is a whole Battalion worth of Logistics, Support, and Non-Combat personnel to support the Division's operations. The DHS is furthermore reinforced by a Company of Provost Guard. Typically, the Division Headquarters Staff remains in one place, unless the whole Division is on the move or the DHS has to be closer to the action for a particular engagement or operation. The total soldiers for a Division is 20,174. * Combat Troops: 16,000 * Provost Guard: 100 * Command, Logistics, Support: 642 '''Corps' The Corps is 3 Divisions overseen by a Lieutenant General (with a Senior Major General & Brigadier General assisting as Second-in-Command & Aide-de-camp respectfully). The Lieutenant General has his own Corps Headquarters Staff (CHS) which is a whole Brigade worth of Logistics, Support, and Non-Combat personnel to support the Corps' operations. The CHS is furthermore reinforced by a Regiment of Provost Guard. Typically, the Corps Headquarters Staff remains in one place, unless the whole Corps is on the move or the CHS has to be closer to the action for a particular engagement or operation. The total soldiers for a Corps is 66,611. * Combat Troops: 48,000 * Provost Guard: 1,159 * Special Forces: 44 * Command, Logistics, Support: 4,886 Field Army The Field Army is 3 Corps overseen by a General (with a Senior Lieutenant General & Major General assisting as Second-in-Command & Aide-de-camp respectfully). The General has his own Field Army Headquarters Staff (FAHS) which is a whole Division worth of Logistics, Support, and Non-Combat personnel to support the Field Army's operations. The FAHS is furthermore reinforced by a Brigade of Provost Guard. Typically, the Field Army Headquarters Staff remains in one place, unless the whole Field Army is on the move or the FAHS has to be closer to the action for a particular engagement or operation. The total soldiers for a Field Army is 224,861. * Combat Troops: 144,000 * Provost Guard: 4,883 * Special Forces: 100 * Command, Logistics, Support: 20,174 Sector Army Command The Sector Army Command or SAC (equivalent to a Army Group) is one of 7 "Sector Commands" that protects the Kingdom of Jod: Core Command, Python Command, Siberian Command, Royal (Sector) Command, Agama Command, Shadow Command, & Spider Command. A Sector Army Command is 7 Field Armies. A Sector Army Command is overseen by a Field Marshal (with a Senior General & Lieutenant General assisting as Second-in-Command & Aide-de-camp respectfully). The Field Marshal has his own Sector Command' 'Headquarters Staff (SCHS) which is 2 Divisions worth of Logistics, Support, and Non-Combat personnel to support the Sector Army's operations. The SCHS is furthermore reinforced by a Division of Provost Guard. The SCHS never moves, being permanently stationed to the region's capital world. The total soldiers for a Sector Army Command is 1,634,391. * Combat Troops: 1,008,000 * Provost Guard: 20,174 * Special Forces: 539 * Command, Logistics, Support: 40,348 Special Forces Special Forces are organized into Battalion strength commands identical to the regular army with their own logistical & support staff, as well as their own Provost Guard. Special Force Battalion Command (SFBC) is attached at the Sector Army Command level, with individual companies and platoons from the SFBC trickled down into lower-level field units as needed. Special Forces include both Reconnaissance Snipers & Special Tactics Troopers. Mandatory Enlistment & Military Culture As required by the Kingdom of Jod to field a army necessary to protect from the remnants of the Beasts and for the coming Prophecy that seemed that both their own Red Rock Kingdom and Jedi Order seemed to support, it is mandatory (Mandatory Service Commitment) for all males to enlist into at least 2 and a half years of military service directly after high school at 18 years of age (all branches including the King's Army and Kingdom's Navy; women are not required to fulfill the mandatory enlistment). Boot Camp and their Military Specialty School (training for their position), would take a combined 6 months to complete, in which case afterwards, they would start their mandatory 2 and a half year enlistment, which then turns into 3 years with training. While many families viewed this as the mark of manhood for their sons and womanhood for their daughters---and many fathers & mothers support their children with strong passion while in the service---the service time itself provided males with the right to hold government office, from local towns and comtes to the Royal Palace aides themselves. Geographical Segregation within the Ranks Geographical segregation within the King's Army keeps males-only combat roles, including armorers, blacksmiths, gunsmiths, and mechanics as well. Females may fill specific non-combat roles including: military intelligence, military medicine, military science, cooks, logistical personnel, orderlies, and clerks. Despite several social advances throughout the Kingdom of Jod in the last decades, this policy has not changed. Armament LR-Model 2 Blaster Rifle Most soldiers in His Majesty's Infantry were equipped with the highly effective and deadly LR-Model 2 Blaster Rifle (single shot, muzzle-loading), based off of the Springfield Model 1861. However, the aging weapon is being quickly replaced by the faster-firing QF-Model 1 Infantry Rifle (the newer QF-Model is issued to roughly 40% of all soldiers in the King's Army). With the QF-Model quickly becoming the standard-issued service rifle for the future, the LR-Model 2 Blaster Rifle is being regulated to snipers, special forces, and ceremony posts & honor guards. The LR-Model 2 Blaster Rifle is 56 inches long and weighs nine pounds with single shot capability; the weapon was a blaster rifle in the sense that it fired and operated like a blaster rifle. The LR-Model 2 Blaster Rifle was brown in color, featured a barrel that was 40 inches, and had a solid stock. The rifle featured flip-up leaf sights (and could be equipped with a telescopic sight if needed), a socket bayonet, and a brown strap for carrying. The weapon's power was almost unmatched in the field (it can punch through a set of Clone Trooper armor or Stormtrooper armor without much effort) and its maximum range was 6 kilometers (3.7 miles). Typically a soldier will carry 75 rounds of ammunition in a ammo box. Despite the weapon's antiquated reloading process, the LR-Model 2 was favored for it's long range, accuracy, stopping power, and durability (both in use & poor weather); when in the hands of a skilled soldier, the LR-Model 2 was a deadly and effective weapon. NRTs will often use LR-Model 2's for sniping because of it's reliable accuracy and range, while the LR-Model was still effective to fire if even found in the mud or other weather conditions found unfavorable; LR-Model 2's found in the mud could easily be cleaned out in moments and fired effectively, while the weapons were reliable to fire in the coldest of conditions and even severe rain storms. Their reliable weather-proofing material over the weapon furthermore made them a infantryman's friend as they avoided rusting and weather damage. Hudson-Xavier Mark 3 Sniper Rifle The Hudson-Xavier Mark 3 Sniper Rifle is based off of the Whitworth Rifle and holds impressive accuracy and range at 910 meters. Like the LR-Model 2 Blaster Rifle, the Hudson-Xavier Mark 3 Sniper Rifle is equipped with the Rock Encased Projectile Type 1 (REP-1). The base model is shipped & equipped with iron sights, while most rifles are later equipped with a telescopic sight once in the field. S-Model 1 Carbine A short-lived (10 years) bridge weapon between the LR-Model 2 Blaster Rifle & the future QF-Model 1 Infantry Rifle, the S-Model 1 Carbine was a Musketoon-style weapon designed specifically for the Calvary Trooper. The Shotgun-Carbine fired a Red Rock Encased Projectile Type 1. While the weapon has largely fallen out of favor with the introduction of the QF-Model 1 Infantry Rifle, many Cavalry Troopers swear by the weapon's performance and reliability and refuse to part ways with their prized weapons unless ordered to do so. Even when ordered, many Calvary Troopers still keep their beloved weapons hidden away from inspections and put aside as the just-in-case weapon. CQAP Blunderbuss The CQAP Blunderbuss (Close Quarters Anti-Personnel) Blunderbuss is the successor to the S-Model 1 Carbine for His Majesty's Infantry. Simply known as the Blunderbuss, the weapon utilizes Red Rock Encased Projectile Shot (REP-S) to deliver a devastating blow in close quarters combat. Because of the weapon's simple design, it can also shoot traditional lead shot and shotgun shell. Its versatility has earned its praise & use in the military & civilian law enforcement, and personal defense sectors. QF-Model 1 Infantry Rifle The successor to both the LR-Model 2 Blaster Rifle and the S-Model 1 Blaster Carbine, the QF-Model 1 Infantry Rifle fires the coveted Red Rock Encased Projectile Type 2. Becoming more popular and quickly replacing the older LR-Model 2 Blaster Rifle among standard infantry ranks, the QF-Model 1 Infantry Rifle is a lever action, repeating rifle, tubular magazine (15 round) fed blaster rifle. Standard Issue Army-Navy Revolver The Standard Issue Army-Navy Revolver, based off of the Colt Army Model 1860, is a single-action revolver, designed to be the standard issue sidearm & service pistol of the King's Army & Kingdom's Navy. The weapon had a 6 shot capacity and was standard issue to Infantryman, Provost Guard, and Reconnaissance Snipers, regardless of enlisted or officer rank. The revolver was also issued to Naval Guards & personnel of the Naval Officer Corps. Typically, Infantryman & Infantry Officer Corps personnel carried an additional 12 rounds in addition to the 12 rounds issued with the revolver; Naval Guards usually sported upwards to 30 extra rounds in addition to the initial 12 rounds. Naval Officer Corps, Provost Guards, and Reconnaissance Snipers typically carried the standard 12 rounds. Like the LR-Model 2 Blaster Rifle & QF-Model 1 Infantry Rifle, the Standard Issue Army-Navy Revolver featured pre-loaded blaster bullets. Heavy Single Anti-Materiel/Anti-Personnel .50 Caliber Cannon Equivalent in firepower to a E-Web Heavy Repeating Blaster Cannon, the Heavy Single Anti-Materiel/Anti-Personnel .50 Caliber Cannon (or AMP-S Cannon) is the single-barrel version of the heavier Heavy Duel Anti-Materiel/Anti-Personnel .50 Caliber Cannon (or AMP-D Cannon). An AMP-S Cannon is a heavy machine gun variant with a tripod designed for Infantrymen to carry & operate in teams of 2; 1 gunner who operates & carries the AMP-S, while another soldier is the spotter carries & loads the ammunition. Infantry Sword Model 4 Non-commissioned officers (Sergeant & higher) & the Infantry Officer Corps were issued Infantry Sword Model 4s alongside their service pistol & service rifle. The swords were forged in phrik. Light Cavalry Saber Model 3 All Cavalry Troopers within His Majesty's Infantry were issued Light Cavalry Saber Model 3's alongside their service pistol (Standard Issue Army-Navy Revolver) as general issued upon completion of training. The swords were forged in phrik and designed off of the Model 1860 Light Cavalry Saber. Two previous models---''Model 1'' & Model 2---have since been discontinued from service in the Jod Military Forces. The Model 3 has been in service since 3 BBY.Category:Kingdom of Jod